The overall objective is to develop a Multipurpose Arthritis Center designed to conduct activities in the areas of education and training and community programs under this grant. The efforts of Rheumatology, Orthopedic Surgery, Physical Therapy, Occupational Therapy, and Social Services would be coordinated and directed to best serve the needs of the arthritic patients, their families, physicians, and the community through education, detection, awareness and clinical care programs. During the two years of this grant, emphasis was placed on education and training and community projects. Efforts in the area of education and training were aimed at the institution and expansion of programs for medical students, post-doctoral trainees in Internal Medicine and Orthopedic Surgery, initiation of continuing medical education for practicing primary care physicians, and education of patients and the community through seminars, public forums, distribution of educational material, lectures, conferences, teaching consultation, and clinics. Additionally, questionnaires were sent to physicians in the community in order to provide them with the opportunity to relate to the development of programs in continuing medical education. A questionnaire is also being used in order to ascertain patient needs in the area of education regarding rheumatic diseases. A specialized testing laboratory has been initiated and is presently able to perform testing for antibodies to native DNA extractable nuclear antigen (ENA) and its major components (RNP and Sm antigens) on a limited basis. Continued expansion of the capability of this laboratory is anticipated. Community programs have been undertaken to partially define the rheumatic disease problems in the community by questionnaires and a telephone survey and to initiate a program to enhance community understanding of the rheumatic diseases and of the need for early diagnosis and treatment. Evaluation of the results of questionnaires, educational programs, and the specialized testing laboratory is in progress.